Behind Those Emerald Eyes
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: Sam's missing sister. Daughters of Nature. How is this all related to a girl from a place that doesn't even exist and has memories that aren't possible related to the story she's telling? When Claire went missing, what actually happened? And most of all, where did rich people get wrapped into this mess! (T cause...I'm Paranoid)!
1. Prologue

A small eight year old girl with red pigtail braids and freckles all over her nose ran through the trees at lightning speed, laughing like a maniac. Behind her, a tall girl of about ten with long jet black hair with russet skin chased after her, her breathing heavy.

The two girls quickly reached a clearing filled with flowers of all kinds. It was picturesque with the brilliant colors, bright sun, and perfectly blue sky with fluffy white clouds dotting it.

The older girl quickly tackled the younger, and the two rolled around a little before they both ended up on their backs, heads next to each other and feet pointing in opposite directions. Their breath was heavy as they giggled gayly.

"Lillian!" A distressed mother called from somewhere within the forest.  
Lilly's eyes widened as she shot up into a sitting position like a rocket.  
"Lilly?" The small, redhead asked her best friend, perplexed, also sitting up.

"Go, AJ! My mom's coming." Lilly exclaimed, helping AJ up and pushing her towards the edge of the forest.  
AJ sprinted out as fast as she could, but stopped once she was sure she was covered but could still see the clearing.

A woman about thirty-two walked into the clearing. Her black hair was in a neat bun atop her head and she wore casual hiking clothes: button down shirt, jeans, boots, and other water resistant clothing with a backpack.

"Lilly! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

She grabbed her daughter's hand and they soon headed back to the trail that lead to their home.

AJ sighed as the only girl she'd talked to in a while was lead out of the forest AJ had never been out of, at least in her memory. Even after Lilly had left, AJ stayed where she was and watched night close in around her.

As the moon bathed the clearing in an eerie gloom, a hand rested upon AJ's shoulder.

AJ looked up and saw her older brother Sam smiling down upon her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, scolding her playfully as he picked her up and carried her back to the cabin.

"I...I dunno." AJ yawned, putting her head on her older brother's shoulder.

Sam chuckled slightly.

He opened the cabin door and walked past the family room where Leah was sitting, looking very worried.  
"You found her!" She exclaimed.

"Shh. She's asleep." Sam whispered as he carried AJ to her light pink and lilac bedroom.

Gently, he pulled back the covers and laid AJ down carefully.

"Goodnight, AJ." Sam whispered.

"Nightie night, Sammy." AJ said quietly, snuggling up with her owl stuffed animal.

Sam exited the room and found Leah with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.  
"She was fine, just hanging out in the forest. That girl just loves nature too much." Sam laughed quietly, hugging his girlfriends, his chin resting on her head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leah, asked, pulling away and putting a hand on his forehead.  
"I am feeling a little tired, why?"  
"Your burning up. You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Leah quickly gave Sam a small kiss, grabbed her bag, and exited.  
The next morning, Sam was not there, and suddenly, AJ remembered something her mom had told her before she'd gone off the map.

Quickly, AJ packed a bag of clothes and anything she would need.  
The last thing she grabbed, she did not pack.  
It was an ornate gold hand mirror that looked to be from the nineteenth century.

"Give me directions to the Daughters Of Nature." AJ said, authority ringing throughout her voice.

The mirror's glass rippled as if it was a water that a pebble had just been thrown into.

A map appeared in the glass' place.

AJ exited the cabin and headed in the direction the mirror told her to go.

As she passed, the trees watched over her and protected her. Animals were attracted to her presence, and even the predators dared not hunt the small child.

AJ took the nature around her. The birds chirped excitedly and a deer was following her intent on making sure that she got where she needed to be.

She'd never understood why the forest got so quiet when she was with someone else, but it was full of life when it was just her.  
After a long hike, AJ found a quaint cottage. It was a pale yellow with a white door that was split into halves and a thatched roof. It was covered in creeping ivy and the garden was filled with azaleas, tulips, roses, and almost every flower AJ knew about. Small, stone steps lead to the door. A small river that encircled the house acted as a two foot wide and long moat, so you had to cross a small bridge about a foot wide and three feet tall.

AJ crossed the bridge and skipped to the door, knocked on the door and awaited someone to open.  
A girl who looked maybe a year or two older than AJ opened the top part of the door, and looked out at AJ.  
"Who are you?" She asked.

"Alice Jay Uley." AJ said, holding her hand out to the girl. "Most call me AJ."

"...Kimberly Connweller." Kimberly said taking the hand and shaking it. "But people call me Kim."

"Is this the home of the Daughters of Nature?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah. I'm guessing you're one, its invisible to mortals."

"Oh."

Kim let AJ into the home and fixed her a room. It became apparent that AJ and Kim were the only ones living in the home.  
"How are we supposed to get food?" AJ asked.

"Mom delivers food every Sunday night after we've gone to bed." Kim explains.

"So...we never see her?"  
"She comes on birthdays and holidays...but other than that, no."

"Well...at least we aren't alone, right?"

"Right!"

The two girls smiled at each other.  
"Hey, you want to go fly up to the mountains?" Kim asked.  
AJ's eyebrows flew up.

"We can fly?!" AJ exclaimed.  
"Well, no, but they can." Kim smiled, pointing at the birds.

There were six in all and they held a swing big enough for two.  
"Sweet." AJ whispered, green eyes wide.

In a little bit, the girls were on a cliff and watching the sunset over the water.

It was the start of the girls friendship, and a long journey.

As the light reflected off of the water and into the girls' eyes a bystander would distinctly notice how the girls' eyes glowed, like a computer powering up.

* * *

After three weeks, Sam was finally able to phase back.

Quickly, he hurried to his house, after everything had been explained by the reservation elders.

When he got home, no light was on, and AJ's scent was stale. Leah's, though, was fresh, and it was obvious she had been looking for him.

'Maybe Leah took AJ to her house,' Sam thought, booking it to the Clearwater home.

Sam rang the doorbell and kept shifting on his feet.

How was he going to explain everything? What if he didn't imprint on Leah and had to break up with her? What if-

Suddenly the door opened and Leah's mouth dropped.  
"Sam!" She exclaimed.

Leah hugged Sam with all her might and looked up at him with a huge grin.

When Sam and Leah's eyes met, nothing else mattered. His world now revolved around Leah Clearwater.

So very happy, he picked her up and twirled her around and hugged her again.  
"Where have you been?!" Leah exclaimed. "Where's AJ?"  
Sam's heart stopped.

"What do you mean? Isn't she here?" He asked, all the blood draining from his face.  
"N-no. She went missing the same day you did. Everyone thought she was with you." Leah whispered. "Well, I did."

Sam almost laughed at the mistake in speech. Leah and Sam were the only ones who knew that AJ existed. Her own father and mother didn't know, though Joshua didn't know about Sam, either, until he was fifteen.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, looking at Leah with despair in his eyes that matched hers.  
Suddenly, Leah's eyes grew cold and determined.

"We keep looking and don't give up until we find that little eight year old."

However, no matter how hard they tried, the two could never find AJ. Sam would pick up her scent, but it would always end abruptly, as if she had started flying.

As other kids began to phase, Sam and Leah decided it was best to count her as good as gone. However, there always was a photo of her when she just turned eight on the fireplace mantel and they'd never had the courage to dismantle AJ's bedroom.

"Sam, don't you think its a little...unhealthy?" Jared asked one night at a bonfire and almost everyone had gone home.  
"Huh? Sorry, what?" Sam asked, caught off guard.  
"Don't you think it's unhealthy to keep AJ's room together and still have photos?"  
"I took down many photos and other things...just couldn't take everything down."  
With that, Sam headed home with Leah.

When Leah headed to bed, Sam walked upstairs, something he hadn't done in a long time because the only rooms up there were AJ's bedroom, bathroom, and toy room.

First, he went to the toy room where all her toys were strewn across the room in a random order.

Then the bathroom, which for some reason she had painted in neon colors with hand prints, it actually looked pretty cool but it was odd for a bathroom.

Finally, her bedroom which was pink with lilac suns all over with multi colored plants and animals. A plush, blue carpet made the floor squishy and her bed was white with paint splatters and a ladybug bed spread. The air smelled of nature and life.

"Where are you AJ?" Sam asked the empty room.  
Sighing, he exited and closed the door softly behind him.  
However, far away from the home was the small cottage that AJ resided in.

They had gotten a new member who was about a year younger than AJ and named her Cheryl Conley, Cherry for short, because she didn't know her own name. And another who was one years old and named Claire Young.

As the others went to bed, AJ looked up at the moon and thought of her brother. They used to always compare which moon was prettiest but right now, AJ didn't know which moon her brother was even looking at. She didn't have the courage to go back to the house she used to live in, though, due to the fact she was scared at what she might see.

"What I wouldn't give to have one good moment with you, Sam." AJ sighed, closing her window.

**A/N:**

**OK, this idea came out of completely nowhere! However, I have high hopes. SO! How'd you like the PROLOGUE of BEHIND THOSE GREEN EYES, the name inspired by BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES though it has nothing to do with that...oh well!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**-Silent!**


	2. Brothers, And Strange Shirtless Dudes?

One Year Later

I'm running. Trying to escape something, but I don't know what. However, I am aware that if I turn around I'll be captured.

Out of my peripheral vision, I can see Cherry tree hopping and using the foliage to block herself as I run across the ground, slippery with wet leaves.

Kim was nowhere to be found and Claire had been the first of us that they had captured.

"Come with us!" My pursuer yelled in a vain attempt to slow me down.  
"I'd rather die!" I called back, speeding up to a speed I didn't know was obtainable.  
After running for an unknown amount of time, I heard a loud thump and saw Cherry, lying on the ground.

She'd barely been lying there for ten seconds, not enough time for me to go to her aid, before our pursuers scooped her up. Half of them went back to the...facility that they had taken my other sisters and the others returned to the chase.

Finally, I reached the end of the road, a cliff. Below, the sea churned with inescapable fury, waiting for me to reach its cold, unforgiving clutches.

"We won't hurt you!" They lied, frightened that I would do the unthinkable.

"I'd rather die.'" I whispered again.

Without a second thought, I launched myself off the cliff and was just a bundle of arms and legs as I fell.

"AJ!" A voice exclaimed, shaking my shoulders and waking me up with a gasp.  
Kim's hand were still on my shoulders and Cherry hovered near the doorway of my bedroom, bouncing Claire, who was content on laying her head on Cherry's shoulder and sucking her small thumb, on her hip.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked worriedly, brushing a lock of jet black hair out of her face.

"Yeah, sorry, bad dream." I said, blushing slightly.

"Its alright, but its time to get up."  
"Why?" I groaned, not wanting to leave my bed that suddenly felt oh-so-soft at that moment.  
"Because, I'm sick of being bored. We are going on a hike as a family." Kim said cheerily, causing Cherry and I to groan.

Kim sent us annoyed glares, and headed out the door, taking Claire away from Cherry for a reason that was unknown to me. Mainly because I was too tired, and annoyed that my sister was making us get up, to care.

"What is the real reason?" Cherry asked me.  
"No clue." I shrugged.

Kim did not like walks or hikes or whatever she'd decided we were going to be doing. At all. This sudden change in attitude obviously meant...something. Just what, though, was a mystery.

Claire just rolled her eyes and sighed, then left the room.

Throwing the covers off, I opened up the window and let the cool breeze blow into my bedroom. The perfume of the air was so very sweet, tinted with flowers and tangy with the citrus orchard that Cherry had created last spring.

In our small clearing, it was always sunny and warm, though the seasons were expressed, if only slightly.

A ladybug flew into my room and I giggled as it was taken by surprise that it had ended up in my bedroom. However, that glee turned sober and sad. When I was a small child, Ladybugs were my favorite anything! My older brother even nicknamed me after them.

For the longest time, I was able to force my depressed thoughts to the back of my mind, but on occasion that snuck up and jumped me at random moments.

Sighing, I headed over to my vanity and sat down to do my untamable hair.

My mother had been irish, I guess, and I got almost all of her traits, however, I had the eyes of someone touched by Mother Nature. Mother Nature wasn't our actual mother, not physically, but in spirit she was the biggest influence on us, and it showed through the unnatural illuminance of our eyes, making them look slightly unnatural and quite literally glow.

Another however, is I did get my father's features, because thats how Sam and I were recognized as brother and sister. We both had the same nose, though mine was considerably smaller, almond eye shape, and heart shaped face.

Other than that, I was completely Irish, and it showed. Especially since I got the famous Irish temper, which never worked in my favor. Ever. I also had that frizzy red hair, that had gotten better over the years and only needed half the amount of brushing to make it look presentable. Then, I was as pale as a ghost. How the hell did that happen when my dad was one hundred percent Quileute! At least, I think he was. I didn't really know since he was never really in my life, at all.

I changed into some dark jeans with a tie-dyed hoodie that I loved, and put my wildly curly hair into a messy bun at the back of my head.

Quickly, I headed downstairs and snatched my black vans that had little cartoon drawings littered all over. Man, I loved those vans for some, unknown reason.

"Ready?" Kim asked, still holding Claire.  
"Yep." I smiled.  
"No." Cherry joked, standing beside me, her arms crossed.

Kim just shot her a playful glare and we all left the house.  
Once we reached the edge of the clearing and almost entered the woods, Cherry and I shared a glance.  
"Not again." Kim groaned, clearly reading what was going on.

"Ready." I smiled.  
"Set." Cherry grinned.  
"GO!" We both yelled and shot off like bullets, leaving Kim laughing in the dust.  
We already knew the course and where we were going to stop and once I saw the twisted tree and went just a bit faster. Like usual, I won and Cherry just moaned.

"No fair." She groaned.  
I just smiled cheekily, and we waited for Kim to come.

"You two are the most childish, immature people on the planet! Scratch that, in the universe!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed.  
"I'm serious."  
"Sure, Kimmie."  
"AJ!"

I just laughed and we continued our hike, with Kim in the lead.  
"What are we even doing?" Cherry asked, slightly annoyed.

"As you all very well know, mom lately has been leaving cash behind as well as food..." Kim said. "So?" I asked.  
"Well, Claire and you, AJ, haven't been to a restaurant. Ever, correct?" Kim asked.  
"Correct."

"Thats where we're going."

"A restaurant?!"

"How fun." Cherry groaned.  
"Aw! Come on guys, this is gonna be fun." Kim smiled.

I just raised my eyebrows and shook my head.  
"You realize that the closest town is Forks, and its, like, a four hour hike!" Cherry moaned  
Kim just shot her a look that got her to shut up.  
Cherry and I took to the trees, swinging from branch to branch whilst Kim got some birds to carry the hold swing we'd had forever so that she wouldn't have to hold Claire while she hiked.

As the sounds of town life reached our ears, Cherry and I hit the ground, and I took Claire, sending the birds on their way.  
Kim fussed with our clothes a bit before she deemed them suitable. Perfectionist.  
We entered the restaurant, and I hung at the back of our group as Kim and Cherry got us a table.

"Kim, are you sure this is the best idea?" I asked, suddenly nervous at being around so many people as we sat down at our booth.

"Whats going to happen?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, most likely, nothing, but...Ugh, whatever." I groaned, turning to the menu.

Suddenly, a woman with short, black hair, russet toned skin, and three long scars starting at the left side of her hairline walked to our table. I just prayed that Claire wouldn't say anything.  
"Hello, my names Leah, and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with drinks?" Leah asked politely.

Leah...where had I heard that name before?

"Um...can I have a water, please?" Kim asked.

"Sure."

"Coke, please." Cherry smiled.  
"Alright."

"I'll have a sprite, please." I murmured, a faint blush tainting my cheeks.  
God, I forgot how shy I can be around new people.  
"And for you, sweetie?" Leah asked, smiling fondly at Claire.

"Hm...owange juice, pwease." Claire smiled.

"Coming right up."  
With that, Leah left and I was left to my thoughts as the others conversed.

Leah...I knew that name. I knew the name but I couldn't match a face. I got a general image of a native american woman, but I couldn't focus on features that would make her different.

"AJ! Earth to AJ!" Kim called.  
"Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked, looking around.

Leah was standing there, obviously trying not to laugh at my little start.

"What would you like to eat?" Kim asked.

"Ceasar salad, please." I said.  
"OK, that shall be out in about fifteen minutes." Leah smiled, and then left to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? You've been really spacey." Cherry commented, evidently worried about me.

"Guys, I'm fine." I laughed.

Cherry and Kim shared a disbelieving look.  
"Alright." Kim sighed.

"If you say so." Cherry shrugged.

The bell that was attached to the door started to ring, causing Cherry, Kim, and I to look at the door. Claire was too enthralled in the magic that is the sound spoons make when being softly clanked together. Its a good thing she's two.

About five extremely buff males entered the otherwise dead diner, and headed straight to the counter where Leah was cleaning.  
The tallest one started a conversation that looked extremely tense with Leah, and it involved a lot of glances at our table.

"Kim, I don't like this." Cherry murmured while looking at the group, and then turned to Kim. "We should go."  
"Your being worse than AJ. What have we got to worry about?" Kim asked exasperatedly.  
"Nothing, so far, and I would prefer to keep it that way. With our luck, we somehow managed to piss someone off already." I joked.  
The two just shot me very annoyed looks.  
"Not helping." Kim grumbled.  
"Have you ever known me to help?" I asked with a small smirk.

Something out the window caught my eye, and when I turned, I saw a group of three guys, all rather different.

One was further in the cover of the trees, and although it was hard to tell, most likely he was around fifteen. His dark hair and eye matched with his skin that looked like it would burn in fluorescent lighting.

Another was just leaning against the tree, his floppy brown hair occasionally falling into his light blue eyes. His skin was rather pale, as if he'd lived in a cloudy place all his life. Basically, he was obviously from Forks. His height easily gave away that he was the oldest, probably in his late teens or early, early twenties.

Last, but not least, was the one hanging upside down from a tree. With his spiky blonde hair and green eyes he looked like he was from LA. The sun tanned skin only intensified ones hypothesis. He was petite and scrawny, looking only about twelve."Hey, look who dropped by." I laughed, pointing them out to my sisters.

Kim just scowled, she had never liked our brothers very much. Maybe it was because they took a risk and decided to live in Quebec City. Or maybe it was because they could be total bastards. Most likely the latter.  
Cherry shrugged and gave them a slight wave which they returned, and then turned back to her apparently thrilling conversation about cats with Claire.

Claire...just never noticed them.  
"Well, I am going to go see whats brought them to their southern neighbors." I smiled, getting up.

Sparing one last glance at the five people who walked in, I decided that whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with me and I should just continue on. However, curiosity always has killed the AJ.

Forcing myself to walk out of the diner and to the boys, I whistled a happy tune as I skipped along.  
"Hello, dear brothers." I beamed at them all.

"Hey, AJ!" Teddy, the blonde, laughed, flipping out of the tree with ease.

Nico came closer, but kept to the shadows where he was most comfortable.  
Jack just kept leaning against the tree with a stone hard expression.

"Whats up?" I asked the three.  
"What? We can't come see our favorite sisters?" Jack asked, coming over and messing up my hair.  
"Hey! No touch my hair." I grumbled, glaring at a piece that had fallen in my face. I tried to move it with my breath, but gave up and moved it behind my ear. "We're your only sisters, anyway. Whats the real reason?"  
"Well-"  
"We came to warn you." Nico said, blatantly cutting off his youngest brother.

"About what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothi-"

"Dar-"  
"Let me handle this!" Jack exclaimed, glaring down his younger brothers.

Teddy looked crestfallen, whilst Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Good god. Anyway, as you know, there has always been a good deal more Sons of Nature than Daughters, correct?" Jack asked.

"Yeah..."  
"And obviously, we aren't all of them, right?"  
"Ye-"  
"Wrong."

"What?! It can't only be the three of you!"  
"Well, it is."

"But-but, thats only a seventh of what you used to have!"

Jack winced as he was reminded of how many lost.  
"Darold, Jonathan, Benny, and more just disappeared. One thing we do know is that they were alone when they were captured or..." Jack just sighed, not able to steal his nerves hard enough to get him to say the last part of the sentence. "Anyway, we're relocating. From now one, we're staying in the backcountry of Kentucky. Just keep an eye out."

"Wait, did you say Benny?" I asked, my blood running cold.  
Jack couldn't meet my eyes as he nodded, and my hand flew to my mouth. Benny was only a kid, barely even three.

"We gotta go, though, if we want to make it by Thursday. Keep care, AJ." Jack smiled sadly, waving as he retreated into the trees.

Nico was silent as a ghost as he made his departure, but Teddy didn't look like he wanted to leave.

"Bye, Teddy." I smiled.  
"Bye, AJ." He sighed.  
"TEDDY!" Jack yelled, causing Teddy to jump and run after the two others.

I hurried back to the diner to tell my sisters the news, and saw the strangest thing.

The tallest of the five guys that had come in earlier was talking to Kim who had a cold look in her eye.

"-her name?"  
Thats not suspicious at all!

"Kim, who's this?" I asked, as I sat down.  
"We're leaving. Now." Kim said, taking Claire's hand and walking out.

"Any clue what that is about?" I asked Cherry.  
"Nope." Cherry answered, popping the 'p'.

Grumbling, I turned to the man.  
"Sorry 'bout that! Thats just Kim being...Kim." With that, I grabbed Cherry's hand and we rushed out to go catch up with our sister who was already in the woods.

"Kimberly Anne!" I yelled grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face me. "What the hell was that all about?!"  
"He was being a weird creep, alright? Asking your name and whatever! It was weird, alright?" Kim explained.  
"Alright, but next time that happens, don't let your head blow up." I laughed.  
Kim just rolled her eyes and we all headed home, oblivious to the eyes watching us.

**A/N:**  
**I have some bad news.**  
**I am cancelling the story...**

**KIDDING! APRIL FOOL'S! LOL! I love writing this story! ITS SO MUCH FUN! Hope everyone had a great easter/weekend, I know I did!**

**Love,  
Silent!**


	3. Claire! Where'd You Go!

I slept very soundly that night, and woke to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

Glancing over at the clock, I saw that the girls had all let me sleep in until...six. An ungodly hour.

Yawning, I headed over to the door to find Cherry, half-asleep, and Kim, wide awake and deeply frightened.  
"AJ, Claire wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" Kim asked worriedly.

"No." I yawned, confused.

"Kim, are you sure she wasn't in her room when you went to check on her?" Cherry asked, irritated.  
"No! She wasn't!" Kim cried, on the border line of hysterics.

"Calm down, maybe she got up to get an after bedtime snack?" I suggested.

Kim calmed down slightly, and we all walked to the kitchen.  
However, all of the lights were off, and we're talking about Claire, the two year old afraid of her own shadow.  
"Oh, my god!" I choked out.

In a stunned silence, we stumbled into the family room and turned on the lights..

I slumped onto the overstuffed, giant chair that you sank into.  
Curling up on myself, I cried into my knees. Kim was sitting on the couch, knees met and feet separated, and her elbows resting on her knees as she cried into her hands.

Cherry paced, a hand running through her naturally silver hair, silver eyes filled with unshed tears and her normally porcelain doll features red and the picture of distress.

"What are we going to do?" Kim moaned into her hands.

"No clue." Cherry groaned, lying on the floor in defeat.

Uncurling and composing myself, I looked at my sisters, my facial expression determined.  
"Isn't it obvious?" I asked them.  
Kim and Cherry shared a 'what the hell?!' look, and then looked back at me with curious expressions.  
"No..." Kim and Cherry harmonized.

"We find her!"

(I am a line. I am not PRETENDING to be a line, I am a line. Silent didn't just hire me because her computer felt like being stupid. I AM A LINE!)

The Uley house never was the same after AJ left. No matter how much Sam says that he's moved on, its quite obvious he hasn't.  
I haven't either, but I hadn't raised the kid from literally birth. Joshua Uley is probably the worst person I have had the pleasure to meet.

However, Sam blowing up in my restaurant the day before was not appreciated.

"Sam, I miss her too, but the guys are right. There is no way an eight year old could survive in the forest." I said as gently as I could as I mixed batter for my famous blueberry muffins.

Sam was just sitting at the island, looking into a cup of coffee.

"I know, but I just-Wouldn't we have found something?! Anything! Even if she...died?" Sam whispered the last part and I just looked at him sympathetically.  
"Isn't it better that we didn't?" I asked.  
I knew I would not have been able to handle it if I knew how she died. Sam would never forgive himself, and it would be harder than ever.

"Your right, Leah." Sam sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, the boys all bursted into the room.

"Sam-"  
"You-"

"Little girl-"  
"Restaurant-"  
"Forest-"  
"Boys!" I yelled, hands on my hips, glaring at them.

"Sorry, Leah." They chorused.

"Now, explain slowly. What is this all about?" I asked.  
"I wanna go home." A small, sniffling voice whined.

The boys separated to show a small girl who looked about two, and I realized that she looked a lot like the girl from the restaurant. She had blonde wavy hair that ended at her waist, and adorable bangs that ended right at her eyebrows. Her eyes were a deep blue, but they...good god, they glowed! And there was only one other place I had seen that...

Shooing the boys away from her, I kneeled down to meet her at eye level.

"Hey, your the wady from the restaurant." The petite girl noticed.

"Yeah, I'm Leah. Whats your name, sweetie?" I asked, smiling.  
"I'm Cwaire."  
"Alright, Claire, are you cold?" I asked noticing that the nightgown the sweet dear was wearing had no sleeves.  
What parents in their right mind let their daughter wear sleeveless anything in Washington?!

Claire nodded.

Grabbing a blanket that had been draped over the kitchen chair, I wrapped it around her and helped her up onto the island stool.  
"Can I get you anything? Eggs, bacon?" I asked.

Claire blushed.  
"You're being really nice, but I'm a veggietalon." Claire stumbled over the last word, but I understood. Have to admit, I was kind of shocked.

"Alright, how about some fruit?"  
"Thats good."  
Getting a fruit cup from the fridge, I gave Claire that cup with a spoon.

"Thank you." Claire smiled.

I turned to the boys.  
"Now, explain. Seth?" I asked, pointing at my younger brother.

"Basically, we were on patrol, and we found the kid, asleep, in a bush." Seth shrugged.

"Lovely." I grumbled.

We all turned to look at Claire as she lifted the spoon to her mouth. Her hand froze as she noticed us from her peripheral vision.

Claire lowered the spoon a little bit and turned to us.

"Yes?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing." The boys all quickly said.

Claire rolled her eyes, muttering to herself, but whatever she said, the boys thought it was hilarious.  
"What?" I asked Sam.  
"She talks like a teenager. I mean, Claire literally just said, 'Boys, the weirdest creatures on the planets. For the love of god, do they even have brains?'. I know no toddler that says that!" Sam chuckled.

"Smart girl." I shrugged, with a smirk.

Suddenly, a cell phone started to ring.

But it wasn't mine.

Or Sam's.

Or any of the others.

"Oh, must be mine." Claire realized, reaching into her pocket.

She pulled out a small, silver flip phone.

"Hello?" Claire answered, putting it on speaker so that she could eat.

"Claire?! Oh, my god! Kim! AJ! She answered!" A teen's voice came through.

There was some arguing on the other side of the phone until it was clear they had decided to put it on speaker.  
"Claire Young, you do that again and I'm going to draw a mustache on...Kim, why did you ban most stuffed animals?!" Another voice asked, clearly annoyed at Kim...whoever that was.  
"I didn't! She doesn't like them!"

"Cherry?!"  
"The eyes are flipping creepy, yo!"

"God, you're creepy."

"Guys?" Claire asked.

"You two are sooo mature."  
"SHUT UP, KIM!" Two girls yelled.

"Guys." Claire said, a little louder this time.  
"Hey! You two are arguing about stuffed animals!"

"Yeah, you are officially just plain annoying, Cheryl."

"One more word, Alysson, I dare you."

"Guys! You're on speaker!" Claire exclaimed, ceasing all fighting.

"Uh...where are you again?"  
"Nice questing, Cherry."  
"Seriously, one more word, and I pummel you."  
"Not my fault you ask stupid questions."  
"Oh, that is it!"  
There was scuffling and suddenly, the phone was turned off of speaker.  
"Hey, Claire, Kim here. Where are you? We were freaking out! Why'd you leave?!" Kim exclaimed.  
"I dunno. One moment, I was asleep in my room, then...I was in a bush...do I sleep walk?" Claire asked.

"Normally, I would say no...but you are related to the one who is fencing Cherry with a stick so anything's possible." Kim chuckled. "Are you with someone, though?"  
"Yeah, some people found me and took me to this person's house. Guess what, its the waitress from that restaurant!"

"God, AJ's right, we do need to teach you street rules. Anyway, can you give her the phone please?"

"OK."

Claire turned the phone off of speaker and handed it to me.  
"Leah Clearwater, who is this?" I asked, making sure I had gotten the girl's name right.  
"This is Kim Connweller. I am so sorry! We just woke up and found her gone. I'd never thought she'd walk outside on her own!" Kim exclaimed.

"Its perfectly fine."

"So, can I get your address? You know, to come and pick her up?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
I relayed the address to Kim and there was silence.  
"Alright, we should be there in about three hours. We kinda live in the middle of nowhere." Kim explained.

"OK, see you then."  
I hung up the phone and handed it to Claire.  
"Your..." I looked at her, not knowing the relation.  
"Sisters." She supplied.

"Your sisters should be here in three hours."

"Great." Claire smiled.

(Yet again...I'M A LINE. A LINE. YOU HEAR ME? A LINE! I'M JUST A LONELY LINE!)

Cherry and I walked into the house laughing and saw Kim pulling on her shoes.

"Come on, we have to pick Claire up from a person's house." Kim said, tossing Cherry and I our shoes.

"Kim, I need to change." I said, looking at my sweatpants and giant t-shirt.  
"Same here." Cherry remarked.

Kim just rolled her eyes and moved out of the way of the stairs.

Cherry and I bounded into our respectful rooms and quickly changed.

I just threw on jeans and a t-shirt with zip-up tie-dyed hoodie with the red hightops Kim had tossed me.

I scrounged for a scrunchie until I found a lilac one under my bed and threw my hair up into a ponytail.  
"Hey! Ya ready yet?" I called from the front door.

Kim came in from the kitchen with her phone in her hand.  
"I keep thinking that Claire's going to call. Is that weird?" Kim asked fervently.  
"Considering she only knows how to answer her phone...yes." I replied.

Kim was about to say something when Cherry slid down the rail.

"Here!" Cherry smiled.  
Rolling my eyes at the fourteen year old, I opened the door and we headed into the woods.

"How do you think she got outside?" Kim asked.

"Probably walked." Cherry shrugged.

"Thats it though, she's smart enough not to. Claire even said that she doesn't remember how she got where she was. Then, we're also talking about the kid terrified of her own shadow." Kim pointed out.  
"Does it matter how she got there?" I asked.

"We have to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kim reminded.

"Kim's right, AJ. We're lucky these people aren't axe murderers." Cherry shuddered at her own thoughts.

"So, we lock the door at night. Its not like she can reach." I shrugged.

"You're missing the point. I don't think that she let herself outside." Kim muttered.

"Its like what you told us Teddy, Jack, and Nico said. Maybe someone was trying to make her go missing." Cherry gulped.

"You two are crazy! That was in the city on the street. Not in their own apartment!" I exclaimed.

"But-"  
"You two going into nothing! Just let it go!" I yelled.  
Kim and Cherry shut up and we continued our journey in silence.  
After a while, I began to recognize where we were. There was the meadow where my childhood friend, Lilly, and I used to play. And the small pond, that looked a lot bigger, where I had once hung a rope swing and swung into the pond. Then there was the tire swing.

Finally, we reached a small clearing where a modest and modern house stood. It was small and gave off a welcoming ambiance.

It looked cozy and homey, and seemed extremely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it...

We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Only a small amount of time passed before the waitress from yesterday answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Kim Connweller. We talked on the phone." Kim smiled.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Leah! Claire's just inside." Leah moved, letting us in.  
We trooped into the house and I nearly gasped.

Despite a few photos, the house looked like an exact replica of the one I left.  
"AJ!" Claire exclaimed, hopping off the overstuffed, green couch and rushed at me, hugging my legs.

"Hey!" Cherry and Kim exclaimed.

"AJ, doesn't wake me up at six AM." Claire explained.

"Ha! She, like me, likes her sleep. So stop it!" I snapped hugging the girl. "The poor child is being deprived of necessary hours of sleep."

"If everything went your way, we wouldn't wake up until twelve." Kim rolled her eyes.  
"Noooo, if everything went my way, there would be one hour days and twenty three hour nights." I smiled.

"Thank you so much for looking after Claire." Kim thanked Leah.  
"No problem, how did she get to my backyard though? It sounds like you live far away." Leah asked worriedly.

We all looked at each other.

"We have no clue." I answered truthfully.

Suddenly, a large man with russet skin and short cropped hair entered.

Let me tell you, I usually feel fairly tall at my height of 5'8", but that guy made me feel like a flipping shrimp!

"Hi, Sam Uley." The man said, with a small wave.  
"Kim Connweller, Cherry Conley, you know Claire, and AJ...Uley." Kim said.

It suddenly dawned on me.

I looked up at the man and a thought crossed my mind.

"Your a lot bigger than I remember you being...and I was eight."

**A/N:**

**Ah, AJ's words of wisdom! Hope you liked the chapter! I had hoped to drag it on a bit more...but alas, I do have a lot more to write so I may meet my goal!**

**BTW, I need another character to be matched with Paul! Now, she needs to get along with everyone...but Kim...Kim and her need to butt heads like rams. Any suggestions?**

**Just send me a review/PM if you have any!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species(?):**

**Traumatic Experiences(?):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WISH TO ADD! :)**

**This is me, signing off! See ya!**

**-Silent **


	4. Dollhouse

**OK, you're going to have to bear with me for now! It may seem like this has nothing to do with anything else, but just wait! BTW, I took a little bit from an AWESOME show called Dollhouse, so if you recognize it, bada bing, credit goes there. And I don't know why I need to say this but I do not own Twilight...duh, or what?!**

New York City-Around Midnight-Three months before Claire went missing

I ran down the city block, breath heavy.

Quickly, I did a mental roll call of my items.

Dagger, pistol, and a little pouch of belladonna was tucked in the back pocket of my dark jeans.

The street lights were dim in this area, and I turned down an alley only to see that it was blocked by a brick wall.  
"Of course," I cursed at myself under my breath.  
I dived next to a large, metal dumpster, and crouched.

However, no matter how hard I tried my breathing wouldn't calm.

I fixed my black bandana that covered my golden, curly hair.

Obviously, I had to get the worst look for what I was doing.

The dark contacts only dulled my naturally luminescent eyes by about twenty-five percent.

My skin was so pale it practically glowed in the city lights at night.

Then my hair...do I need to say anything about it?

I could handle my clothes though, and to not have to describe myself for much longer, my clothes were dark and let me move quickly and silently.

Peeping out from behind the dumpster, I noticed I was still safe.

Opening my dark backpack, I took out the pictures I had taken.

I was still shocked I had gotten in.

The pictures showed children looking completely lost, vulnerable, and holding the innocence of a newborn. Mostly, they were either on runaway or missing children lists. A good amount of them, though, held no recording in the national databases. What was wrong with these children, was a mystery to me, though.  
They also showed computer diagrams that I couldn't understand, but could bet the FBI would be able to figure out.

In that small instant that I wasn't paying attention, my pursuers had snuck up on me and drugged me with something that made me fall asleep. Between the smell and the quickness in which I was knocked out, I would guess chlorophyll.

When I woke up, I was lying on a slick, black leather couch in a beautifully furnished room.

There was a large, desk that reminded me of a slice of cantaloupe. It was made of a redwood and on it were many pictures of children. The most confusing and disturbing of a little girl with white blonde curls first holding a doll caringly and wearing pig tails. The next, she has black streaked hair, an evil look, and a decapitated doll.

Subconsciously, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hello, dear." A woman's cold voice said.

I whipped my head around and a wisp of blonde hair fell into my eye but I didn't care to brush it back.

The woman was wearing a black pin suit with a white tank top, had a healthy tan, and jet black hair held back in a meticulously neat bun.

"My name is Caroline." I growled.

The woman just rolled her dark eyes and walked over to me.

Kneeling in front of me, she grabbed my chin and started to move it around.

When it became clear she was examining me, I jerked my chin out of her grasp and glared at her with everything I had.

"Ah, feisty." She chuckled.

My eyes just narrowed and my jaw tightened.  
"Well, then. It seems you have taken some pictures of our...little project." The woman said, standing up and pacing in front of me.  
"Whats it to you?"  
"Hm, how to say this in a way you shall understand? You see, I have not checked personally but no one has really looked to see if what we're doing is legal or not-"

I snorted, "You really must check? I can tell you right now its not."

"-and we can't take any chances." The woman continued on without paying me any heed.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, glaring her in the eye.  
"Do you know what a doll is?" The woman asked, looking at me.

"No..."  
"A doll is a blank human. Much as like you saw while you were taking those little pictures of yours. We take a human, erase everything from their mind except for their most basic functions. A wealthy person calls our organization, we create a hard drive that has everything the client wanted the doll to be. Our part of the organization focuses on children. A specific kind of child, with eyes like yours." The woman then strode over to me and tilted my head back, stretching my eyelids so my eyes were in better view. "What makes them like they are? I don't get it! What do they mean?!"

Releasing me, she glared at me.

"However, everyone one of you that we capture either doesn't know or is too stubborn to admit it."

I smirked, although I had no idea what was with my eyes either, it was nice to think that even with my impending doom, this lady thought I was a pest. Born a pest, die a pest, that is how it is meant to be.

"Ugh, anyway, back to our dolls. I guess you realize what is going to happen."

I gulped.  
My memories, emotions, will, awareness of being human, gone?! My being just erased like that?!

"What happens to me?" I asked.  
"You mean your personality?" The woman asked, I nodded. "We store it on a hard drive. Maybe, one day, you'll get your own self back. I'm not really sure what it will be like after that. However, you will have no recollection of anything you did whilst you were a person to someone. Now, up. Unless, of course, you'd like to be carried out...dead."

I got up quickly, and followed her to an elevator.

We walked into a giant room that looked like a hotel mixed with kid paradise. Kids walked around with blank looks on their faces, causing me to shudder. They looked like zombies.

Most of them had my eyes, and it made me self conscious.

I was led to a metal chair and before I knew it, electrodes were being attached to me, and I was then...blank.

* * *

When the erasing was done, Caroline's eyes were opened.

"We must change her name." Egeus, the man who covered everything electronical with the dolls, said.

"Spy. Her name shall be spy." Melanie, the woman who was incharge of the dolls, said. "Know, I must go."

With that, she left in all her neatness.

"Hello, Spy." Egeus smiled at Caroline.

"Hello. Did I fall asleep?" Caroline asked, her usually hard and sarcastic tone smooth, dreamy, and clueless.

"Yes, dear."

Caroline yet again yawned.  
"But you're still tired."

Caroline nodded, and got off the chair and followed Egeus to the doll sleeping quarters.

Egues pressed a button and the opaque glass on the floor pulled back to reveal a box like bed made into the floor.  
Caroline laid down in the bed and was asleep before the glass was again closed.

A month passed quickly, and soon Caroline was being strapped into the chair for an imprinting of a personality.

An old, wealthy man had called saying he wanted a granddaughter.

Her background story was pretty complex and the old man had not left out any detail.

His granddaughter's name was Faye James. Her birthday was January 3, and she was sixteen years old. Faye was a good girl all her life. She was coming to live with her grandpa because her parents had died recently. She loved school, but could not make friends easily. Faye was not sarcastic and was a very sweet girl.

He also gave a million memories, but I won't bore you with those trifle details.

Soon, the black van of Children's Dollhouse, pulled up in front of a mansion in La Push.

"How did a rich man end up living in La Push?" Egeus whistled.  
Melanie rolled her eyes and pushed Caroline, now known as Faye, out of the van with her light green, plaid suitcase.

Faye immediately 'recognized' the house and walked up to it, the 'usual' joy that she got going to her 'grandpa's' house dampened by her 'parent's death'.  
Ringing the doorbell, Faye played with the hem of her loose, light blue blouse.

"Faye!" An old man of about seventy-five, with a white, receding hairline, exclaimed, opening the door.  
"Papa!" Faye exclaimed, a bright smile landing on her face, and rushed to her grandpa and gave him a big hug.

The old man, at first, was shocked that this Dollhouse was true and if this kid wasn't actually brainwashed, she was a dang good actor. Getting over his shock, he chuckled good-heartedly, and smiled at Faye.  
"How are you darling?"

Faye's smiled vanished and she let go, kicking the ground with her black and white checkered van.

"I miss 'em, so much." She sniffled.

The old man sighed, feeling for Faye.  
He ruffled her hair, and grabbed her suitcase, then lead her inside.

Faye kept getting this nagging feeling, though, that something wasn't right. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

Throughout the rest of the day, she was sweet and polite, the perfect teenager. Over the course of two months, though, she just forgot about it, and continued on as she'd been doing her whole life.

Each day, her grandpa and her would get up at around seven, have breakfast, and then retreat to the parlor to discuss the morning paper. Then, they would take a walk in the large apple orchards in the old man's backyard.

Caroline fell head first into the role of Faye, as was expected, she wasn't supposed to have any recollection of anything else.

One day, Faye decided to go grocery shopping and was purchasing the items, when she suddenly found herself falling into a pair of dark brown eyes.

* * *

**Kind of short, but nothing you were expecting, aye? Hehe! Just got this new idea and I love it so much! Its going to totally thicken and actually connect the plot in an important way. Now AJ's not the only main character! Hehehehehehe!**

**AJ: Not fair. *pouts***

**Caroline: Least you have your own personality. *sarcastically* Thanks for that, Silent.**

**Silent:*beaming* Your welcome, Faye.**

**Caroline: *glares***

**Muse: Guess who's back?!**

**Silent: Yeah, for once.**  
**AJ: Your real?! I though you were like, I dunno, the boogie man or something.**  
**Muse: I come around sometimes!**

**Silent: Not as often as I write...**

**Muse: Stop writing when I'm not here! You're giving me a bad name and its hard enough to get a job as it is.**

**Silent: But you're not re-Ugh, what ever. SEE YA!**

**AJ: ADIOS. WAIT! Silent, I wasn't in this chap-**

**Caroline: Bye!**

**Muse: BEDTIME!**


End file.
